Pookie Emotions
This page is about some of the many emotions a pookie can have. Emotions can change rapidly, so watch out! Hyper Pookies go hyper when being fed ice cream, or "ice cweam". Cookies and candy often make them hyper, too. This may also happen if they are able to get their flippers on coffee, energy drinks or soda. However, sugary foods don't really cause hyperactivity in children. They might go somewhere in the iggy and yell "WOOOOOO!!" and/or the big smile emote. Otherwise, they might run around their mumu or duh duh's igloo. Some pookies will even mess up their room or "accidentally" knock over a lamp or other piece of furniture. They may even flip a table but that probably won't happen unless they are severely hyper. They may also bounce up and down or start screaming and yelling. Sad See the full article here. Pookies are sad when they get pushed, slapped ("flapped, as slap will not show up on CP), punched ("lunched", on Club Penguin), kicked (censored as "kitted" in CP), RPing as a sad pookie, being rejected from a fam fam, ignored, reported (which may cause sadness in real life), or adopted by a meanie mumu/duh duh. They may also be sad from a sad past, if they lose something (ex. a Teddy Bear, their pacifier, or binky), if they are bullied at Pre-School or Day Care, or if they can't get along with someone else in the family. They show the sad or depressed emote. Pookies also may lock themselves in their bedrooms and cry or hide. Often, pookies may act sad, depressed, and lock themselves in their rooms if they don't get what they want. Angry When pookies are mad, they almost always become violent. They normally do violent things like kicking, tackling, pushing or slapping their mumu, duh duh, a pookie abuser, or another pookie. They usually get mad because of one of the following reasons: *They can't be the youngest in the family. *Their mumu or duh duh came home with a surprise broder, wista, or pet. (They normally like it when their parent(s) ask first) *The mumu/duh duh/biggy sides with the other pookie all the time and never believes them. *They get "out" in a Pookie Contest or their chair gets stolen. Also, some pookies get angry if someone is being a "drama llama" (also known as a drama queen), "copy kitty" (copy cat), or a show-off. If someone is really good at Pookie Catchphrases and/or has perfect pookie clothes, such as a tiara and rare items, the other pookies might get jealous (what they call "jelly") and angry. Because of these things, Pookie Contests are the most common places that pookies get angry. *They are normally not picked. *it can sometimes get danger when a pookie is mad so be careful of that Sick When pookies are sick, they may throw up, act weak, or sleep often. They may cough, hack, cry, or say their tummy hurts. Pookies may also stay home from school or try to cure it themselves. Sometimes your pookie may turn green to show that they feel ill. See the page Illnesses. Hungry When pookies are hungry, they may have their tummy rumble or they may go to the kitchen to find something to eat. If they are very young, they may tug on their parents' shirt or alert them somehow to feed them, such as crying or crawling to the kitchen and reaching for food. See the page Hungry. \ Happy Happy pookies will be happy, optimistic, fun-loving, and much more. This is the ideal pookie emotion. Most Pookies are usually happy and get really optimistic when they are adopted. Scared A pookie may become scared if they have nightmares, if they see something scary, or if their mumu/duh duh acts as a robber (wobber). They will most likely sit in a corner crying. If any of these happen to your pookie, watch Elmo with them, let them sleep with you for a week or so, and always reassure them that everything will be okay. Category:Pookies Category:Daily Life and Routines Category:Common